warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aria Dragonsworth
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The 2016 WFW Games page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainsplash987 (talk) 02:01, April 29, 2016 (UTC) My name's not actually Leo (though I'd been wondering if someone would think it was). You can call me Blade. Remind me tomorrow. It's getting late, and coding is annoying and slow when I'm using my phone like this. But for now, let me know what you want it to say, what links you want (I'll include a link to your talk page no matter what), preferred colors - including gradients, backgrounds and shadows - and preferred fonts. If you don't understand what I mean by any of that, feel free to ask. But yeah, I can probably do it sometime tomorrow. So remind me then. "And just [[When We Fall|what the frog is normal, anyways!?"]] 04:26, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright. So the easiest way for me to do this is gonna be to make a subpage of your user page. I'll get started on it now, actually - I think I'll mess around with gradients and shadows and stuff, and we'll see if you like it. Then I can show you how to actually make it your signature. Also, do you want me to link it to any of your stories? or "And just [[When We Fall|what the frog is normal, anyways!?"]] 20:31, April 29, 2016 (UTC) yeah, I dodn't know that :o and you're welcome :D --"Don't blame yourself for your faults. None of us are perfect." - [[Clan or Freedom|Smoke, Clan or Freedom]] 20:43, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ...Okay, so, like the overachiever I am, I'm back. Behold the beauty that is my gradienting skills. I can't remember if the font I used is a default font or not... so if you can see the fancy font, then good, and if not, you can probably download it off of dafont.com or some other such thing (if you're allowed to download stuff like that). But, anyways - thoughts? I can change it however you'd like if there's something you don't like. Also, I can add a link to one or two of your stories as well, if you'd like; otherwise, it'll just be a link to your talk page. Let me know if there's anything you want me to change, and then I can show you how to use it as your signature. (Also, if you ever look into learning how to code for yourself... I don't mind if you use my coding as a reference, but please don't directly copy it. Thank'ee muchly.) (...Oh, and also, if you get the font and look at the signature and see that the top of the T is kind of cut off, don't worry - it won't show when you sign it on talk pages.) (Ahhh, and one more thing - because I'm forgetful like that - if you ever use a mobile device to access the wiki, coding doesn't show up there - so none of the colors, fonts, etc. will show up. And if you don't use a mobile device, then, you don't have to worry about it.) "And just [[When We Fall|what the frog is normal, anyways!?"]] 20:51, April 29, 2016 (UTC) I just wanted to say hi, especially since we have the same nickname of Dark. ^^ I think that's cool. "I'm not mad. I just tell the truth." 22:18, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey. You're Bramble's friend, right? C: Actually, A Sister's Jealousy isn't my fanfic, the author is here. My fanfics are here, here, here, and here. (I have some others, but those are probably my best ones) Welcome to the wiki, by the way! I'm look forward to reading your stories just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 12:32, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm guessing you just went into Preferences and copy-pasted the coding there? If you do it that way, you have to make sure to check the box for using wikitext in your signature. The easier way to do it, though, would be to put in the signature box instead. That way, you can create new signatures on your sig page without having to put the coding into Preferences every time. Also, there's a character limit on the signature box in Preferences, so of you ever end up with a signature that has really long coding with it, it wouldn't fit, whereas doing this instead will guarantee that you can use any signature, no matter how long. So, try that, and if you're still having problems, let me know. Feel free to test it on my talk page. "And just [[When We Fall|what the frog is normal, anyways!?"]] 21:36, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I noticed you registered for my contest. Just a reminder, the ending date is in three days. No rush, but just a reminder. I keep on telling myself no, but I keep on falling more in[[This is Love (Songfic series)| Love]] with you Actually, never mind. I got it wrong, it actually ends tomorrow. Sorry, I totally forgot eek! Stormy reminded me here. But again, I hope you don't feel rusged! I keep on telling myself no, but I keep on falling more in[[This is Love (Songfic series)| Love]] with you lol 21:00, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if you noticed already, but your siggie doesn't work. I could try to fix I, if you want. I keep on telling myself no, but I keep on falling more in[[This is Love (Songfic series)| Love]] with you All right. Mmm I see the problem...in sigs you need to add a quote. All I saw was just gradients and colors. It also seems sort of out of order. If it is okay with you, could I make you a fresh one? Okay. What do you mean "who did this?" Wait never mind about last part just realized that was someone else. Contest Results You, got first place! Hooray!!! *High fives* So the award: A character feature in any of my fanfics. So, basically request a character name to be in one of my fanfics. To see my fanfics, go here Congratulations!!! Congrats, Aria. I was hoping you would win. "I'm not mad. I just tell the truth." 04:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Shine Bright like a Diamond So...that's your finished sig. -Sorry I took so long- OMSC U KNOW EVER AFTER HIGH?!?!?!?!?!?? ME LOVE IT Eternal Ice, Sand, and Rose editmode ur talk, copy the code, and paste where needed Hi! YOU LIKE HAMILTON? OMG OMG OMG ILY [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 02:01, May 18, 2016 (UTC) that's so cool! our choir is doing a hamilton medley and i'm so jealoussss. what's your favorite song? [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 22:27, May 18, 2016 (UTC) i'm in APUSH this year and whenever there was a question about that era i was like I GOT THIS THANKS HAMILTON [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 02:28, May 23, 2016 (UTC) wait what? : o and i love young justice too! (just glanced at your blue box) used to be one of my favorites. [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 02:43, May 24, 2016 (UTC) DUH blazey and I have "matching" siggies (they're part of a ocnversation between Artemis and Apollo. Hers is Apollo, mine's Artemis) Blazey's sig: i'll find out. i see all. know all. And then mine: just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:11, May 24, 2016 (UTC) So it's a convo from The Titan's Curse. but yes, it's pjo lol just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:11, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I could not help but see your message above mine on Sea's talkpage as I am in no way a stalker. PJO <3 i'll find out. i see all. know all. 23:44, May 24, 2016 (UTC) i'm sorry this sounds so horrible lol but i know you?? i'm so sorry i'm a terrible person i'll find out. i see all. know all. 22:59, May 25, 2016 (UTC) oh dear, er sorry? :p oopsies ahhh that's a tough one they're so different. ngl i have a soft spot for both of them, but i think i have to go wally west just because i fell in love with robin deeper than nightwing originally (though i love him as nightwing) [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 00:48, May 26, 2016 (UTC) DID YOU READ THE TRIALS OF APOLLO LIKE THE HIDDEN ORACLE/ just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 01:08, May 26, 2016 (UTC) LOL well 'tis a lovely feeling to be loved (love you too btw!) I'm not too well versed in RP though, I usually stick to the writing side of things and I've never tried it for YJ :o Do you? [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 13:09, May 28, 2016 (UTC) i don't stalk people's talkpages but you play roblox?? what's your username on there 'cause I play it too 18:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I ACTUALLY HAVEN'T READ IT YET BUT I WANT TO i don't ship that tbh :/ just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 11:18, May 31, 2016 (UTC) YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR STEALING BRAMBLEFIRE FROM ME >:( {subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst| | }} 13:26, June 2, 2016 (UTC) You want to talk to me? --"Don't blame yourself for your faults. None of us are perfect." - [[Clan or Freedom|Smoke, Clan or Freedom]] 19:59, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Oooh! And yeah, Reyna is freaking awesome!!! I love her, she's so underrated <3 Unfortunately I haven't read the Trials of Apollo yet but I'm always up for a good ole chat on any RR books! Hit me up xD [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 02:41, June 3, 2016 (UTC) YES AND IK ITS CANON KNOW AND I'M JUST LIKE JASDWYUIDBJHAEB WHAT i hate that ship - i hate it so much don't spoil - I need to read it :c just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 01:53, June 4, 2016 (UTC) hola sea has stopped by to say hi C: just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 01:32, July 14, 2016 (UTC) holaaaa Aria just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 13:47, August 4, 2016 (UTC) OI. GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. CHILLPILLS. IZAYA-CHAN. Your Shizu-chan